


A Bicycle.

by chanduke



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers (TV), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Coming Out, Obviously a joke, i hope u enjoy, i laughed really hard writing this, it didnt end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanduke/pseuds/chanduke





	A Bicycle.

McNamara, Chandler and Duke all sat on Veronica’s bed, anxiously waiting for her to tell them what she “needed to tell them as soon as she could.” They whispered amongst themselves, confused as to what could possibly be so urgent that Veronica NEEDED to share.

“Ok, everyone. I have to tell you something,” Veronica stated with fake boldness in her tone.

“I, Veronica Sawyer, am a bicycle,” she stated confidently, not realizing that she had made a huge mistake the Heathers picked up on right away.

“I’m sure EVERYONE’S gonna wanna ride you now, Veronica,” Duke said, biting her lip and holding back a laugh.

“You might need to get filled up after everyone’s done with you,” Chandler snickered, nudging Duke to come up with something else.

Mac, on the other hand, was not enjoying this situation. Her face seemed uncomfortable at the jokes the girls were making.

“You’re probably SUCH a pretty pink, Veronica,” Duke laughed out a bit.

Veronica was thoroughly confused. Why were they making such blatant and disgusting sex jokes about her?

“What the fuck guys? What are you talking about?” Veronica retorted, her tone defensive and upset.

Chandler took the immediate opportunity to reply back.

 

“What Veronica, I thought you were a bicycle."


End file.
